


Completely acciental

by ALphaBEtaPHi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alive Minato, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Hatake Kakashi, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Dimension Travel, Graphic Description, Graphic Descriptions of Injuries, Happy Ending, I just write too much of nothing lmao, Kakashi is 22, Kinda, Kushina is dead af tho, M/M, Naruto doesn't exist in this dimension, Naruto is 19, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overly long descriptions, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, So much kissing, There's so much Naruto whump in this omfg, Time Travel, but kakashi is there to help him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALphaBEtaPHi/pseuds/ALphaBEtaPHi
Summary: Having being shot into the past of an alternate dimension with no way of getting back home  - Naruto decides that the only thing he can do now is to try and stop his future happening to this timeline, getting together with Kakashi and forming an awkward familial with his now alive dad is just a happy little upside.But he doesn't seem to realise how deep in the shit this timeline is until his peaceful little bubble is broken by sightings of the Akatsuki popping up 3 years too early, despite learning that most of the members in his timeline's Akatsuki were either dead or haven't even been heard of.With just enough differences to make his knowledge of the future unstable - how will Naruto make sure to protect his precious people from harm this time after having already lost most of them in a war only he knows of?-This is just so entirely self-indulgent, after finishing probably every time-travel Naruto fic on here I needed to write my own - this is not beta- read at all so the formatting is probably going to be overly awkward to read but I really hope at least someone enjoys this indulgent mess.PLEASE BE AWARE OF THE TAGSInconsistent updates
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 44
Kudos: 166





	1. Rivers Of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying
> 
> Here I am Instead
> 
> Enjoy please lol
> 
> -
> 
> Ok like I'm just going to warn everyone straight up, I wrote this while deathly sick with bronchitis (which I still am lmao) and normally my formatting and word flow is kind of confusing and this is probably 100% times worse but I can't beta my own work cause they formatting reads fine in my own head so... sorry ig lmao.
> 
> This is written to be completely self-indulgent with everything I want in a fic so while I'm open to suggestions please do not ask me to change anything because you don't like it or its not 'your' whatever - this is my fic, I'm writing it - if you want something your own way go write it yourself. 
> 
> DO NOT COPY THIS WORK, TO ANY OTHER SITE OR REUPLOAD IT TO THIS SITE. 
> 
> If you want to use aspects of this fic or write anything based on just let me know, I don't mind.
> 
> please be aware that I'm notoriously bad at updating fics! sometimes I'll upload 3 chapters in a week then only again in a year but I do try my best to finish what I start. If anyone wants to talk to me about the fic or whatever you can catch me on Twitter @AlphaInYoDMs

The day had started of well enough for Kakashi considering he was on his way back to Konoha after a three day deadly game of hide seek from Kumo’s ANBU after having been seen sneaking out of the village while on an highly sensitive S rank mission - and this should have been his first hint that something really bad was going to happen today, rarely anything went smoothly in the silver-haired Jounin's life unless something way worse was just hoping to drop on him.

The next biggest hint should have been the constant itch he had scraping at the back of his mind his whole trek back, as if someone was watching him even though he had spread his senses as far around himself as he could and found nothing out of the ordinary - at one point the paranoia driving him to call forth all his nin-dogs in order to have them spread out and sniff around also to only have them come back with nothing.

If he didn't know any better he would think that his sensei was pulling one of his stupid pranks on him but there's no way he would leave the village for this long and this far away just to make Kakashi paranoid, so he steeled him and pushed forward to get back home as fast as possible - hoping that he could just get back and tell sensei about his stupid paranoia and they could laugh it off together.

The last hint before Kakashi’s world was rocked by a body-breaking shockwave was the quiet, something he really should’ve been paying more attention to as someone who was technically still on a life-threatening mission, but the itch of watching eyes had all of his attention, being shoved through the thick trunks of 3 trees was definitely enough to bring him back to the world around him.

The first thing he could fully focus on besides his swimming vision was the noise - the screaming of the birds as the flew overhead in a panic to get away from whatever was strong to create a shockwave strong enough to reach Kakashi, he could still feel the lingering tang of chakra in the air and all the hair on his body stood so on end that it was bordering on hurting. But he could tell that the actual site of the jutsu was still very much far away from him, far away enough that he could push the panic who could possibly be strong enough to pull something this big off and just head back to Konoha and report it - get a team together and come back to investigate further but that itch stopped him, it was now a pounding force hammering away at his senses - urging him to go now.

So off he went, ignoring every safety protocol that had been drilled into his head since his academy days about potentially dangerous situations, ignoring his instincts warring against each other on whether he should just immediately fucking book it back to his Sensei as fast as physically possible or get to the site of the blast, instead just focusing on separating what was just lingering chakra and and actual path to the source - which was proving to be difficult in and of itself. 

There seemed to be 5 or 6 different chakra signatures so intertwined with one another that they almost made one brand new signature, leading him in circles the closer he got to the center as the chakra in the air dense up so much he actually felt like he was physically wading through it, he could feel the heavy weight of it in his lungs, choking him - there was such malicious intent threaded throughout there was no way he couldn't think of the blast as anything other than a battle site.

He was on the verge of giving up, sure he had just passed the same tree for the 5th time when the disgusting stench of fresh blood washed over him, cloying and overwhelming him for a second - causing his eyes to water and he had to block his nose with a hand over his mouth. Leaning against a tree he decided that there was no way he wouldn't need a medic at the least - if just to pronounce someone dead - so he summoned Pakkun for a second time, the pug seemingly on the edge of berating Kakashi for calling him again before the situation seemed to catch up to him.

“I need you to get to Konoha as quickly as possible, grab Minato and demand that Tsunade herself comes, I don't care what you have to tell them but there’s something really wrong here and I’ll need the best - now go.” Pakkun spared a second to give Kakashi himself a quick lookover - making sure he himself had no wounds before taking off like a lightning bolt.

He knew deep down that he should wait for back-up, he had no idea what waited for him at the epicenter of that explosion, what the source of the overwhelming stench of blood was - it could be a whole force of enemies fighting each other, one of the Jinchuurki could be on a rampage - he thought back to when Minato had to go help Sunagakure with their botched sealing after their ‘experiment’ went a little crazy. 

But that pull was still there, every atom of his being was pulling him to go forward and he was too curious to deny himself the urge to find out what had happened, he was confident enough in his skill to at least hide from any potential enemies so off he went, growing more and more wary the closer he got - blood was the only thing he could smell at this point, everywhere he looked trees were uprooted and some were just flat out ripped completely from the ground, their roots morbid making Kakashi think of hands reaching for the sky.

The he stopped dead in his tracks, before him was the biggest crater he had every seen in his entire career as a ninja - the one left by the Kyuubi’s bijuu dama on the side of the Hokage monument paled in comparison and that was jaw-dropping in itself but what really made every single one of Kakashi’s nerves clench was the blood that absolutely caked every inch of the large hole, it was still fresh - glistening in the rising morning sun and the Jounin could feel his stomach try to evacuate it contents, there’s no way that whoever the jutsu hit was still anything resembling alive.

Cursing his instincts he turned around, wishing he’d never have to have seen this absolute carnage, no amount ninja work would ever prepare someone for that amount of gore but a glint caught his eye - he looked to where he thought he’d seen it and froze, there was a person laying in the middle of the crater.

The silver-haired man scrapped the skin of his hands on the borders of the crater, not even considering that he could just wall walk down the side in his panic, the entire way down he just kept repeating that there was no way that the other was alive, considering the lack of any other bodies, equal lack of movement from the other and the aforementioned overwhelming amount of blood there was no doubt in Kakashi’s mind that the other was dead - but his body didn’t seem to get the memo, all he could see was the faint glimmer of achingly familiar blond and he couldn't breathe.

He needed to know if it was Minato.

It would explain the amount of chakra used although his Sensei was never one for chakra-heavy jutsu he was the Hokage for a reason, though why he was out the village without any back up made him pause and look around when he was a few feet from the body, there really was no other signs of anybody else having been here, no body parts, no hint of even just torn up flesh - just the rivers of blood that Kakashi now realised he was just as caked in. The sight of being covered in blood made his heart clench but he pushed that trauma to the back of his mind for now, he had more pressing problems than his issues.

He squinted at the still unmoving body and slowed his gait until he was standing still, reevaluating his rashness to rush straight to what was probably a trap - almost all the hidden villages knew of his connection and fondness of the blond Hokage, but never had anyone actually tried to trick him like this. He was stuck contemplating his next course of action - should he continue forward into what was likely to be a trap, wait and see if his actual Sensei came or stay planted where he was - it wouldn’t really matter to the other seeing as they were either disguised and dead or an elaborate illusion.

His decision was harshly ripped from him when the body gave a weak jerk and pulled in what sounded like both their first and possibly last draw of air, ignoring all the danger warnings blasting in his head he ran towards them - slipping in the coagulating blood that surrounded body and slid on his knees for the last foot or so until he all but bumped into the body. Kakashi did actually feel his heart stop for what felt like an eternity before it kick started again - the person in front of him was an almost perfect copy of his Sensei, those first few seconds he was almost fooled into believing it was but the more he looked the more discrepancies he found.

First was the slight difference in face shape, the person in front of him and a softer face, more cherub and round compared to his sensei’s more angular look, in fact he was sure that the person in front of him was actually younger than he was. Next was the scars on their face, it looked as if someone had dug a kunai into their cheeks and carved the harsh lines into them, uncaring of any finesse so either torture or just sadistic pleasure.

Lastly and the biggest difference was their hair - the reason he was unsure of whether to call the younger a boy or a girl, chaotic spikes erupted from the top of their head and cascaded around them like a blanket, he was strangely reminded of Jiraiya and that made him scrunch his nose. He knew plenty of male ninja’s with long hair - it was usually a sign of strength and skill to be able to keep one's hair so long in work such as theirs, the ability to give your enemy such an easy in yet keep them from using it was a testament to the youngers skill but their young features and frankly the amount of blood that covered them hindered his ability to gain any definitive tells on their gender.

Oh well, not like it was all to important in the grand scheme of things, either they were a very misaligned copy of Minato meant to lure and trap him or this whole similarity thing was just a huge coincidence and they were really lucky it had been Kakashi to come and investigate - the Jounin was obviously leaning more into the trap option, he didn’t believe in luck and coincidence in his line of work. Looking down at the other though he couldn't help but wince in sympathy, blood had soaked into their blond hair so much so that it looks more Uzumaki in colouring than anything else and as much as Kakashi didn’t want to touch the other in fear of a trap he couldn’t let the other suffer anymore.

As impossible as it should of been they were raggedly dragging in breaths, he could hear the gurgle of what was probably blood in their throat and lungs trying to hinder the process but still the other stubbornly struggled on - it almost made Kakashi smile but the muscles in his face couldn't seem to manage in the face of how much destruction was visible on the other body.

They were laying on their front, face barely turned enough that they weren’t breathing in the mixture of blood and mud beneath them but not enough that half their face wasn’t covered in the sludge. There were the obvious gashes littered across their body, not rough to warrant their state or the amount of blood but the older suspected that the culprit may be hiding on the others front and he didn’t want to deal with that reveal just yet so instead he just catalogued what he could for now.

He could tell from the inhuman angle of the others left leg that the femur was most likely completely shattered, if the other was a ninja (which there wasn’t really anything else he could have been considering these circumstances) he would be lucky to ever been put back in active service after an injury like that - no one could ever really move the same after just a crushing injury. Kakashi felt a pang of sadness for his unknown crater partner, he would be devastated himself if he were told he would never be allowed to fight again but he shook those unnecessary thoughts away, for all he knew he could be sympathizing with someone who was planning on attacking their village.

After circling the other 3 or so times and still no sign of the medic he requested or the tell-tale pull of the Hiraishin seal Minato had put on him he steeled himself for what could possibly be the stupidest decision of his short 22 years alive but he couldn't just stand there any longer listening to the death rattles of someone younger than him without at least trying to move them to a better position. So he braced his hand under the others shoulders, using chakra to gain a better grip after nearly dropping them on their face a few too many times due to the cold slide of blood - he really couldn't help but pull his mask down and empty his stomach as far as he could get from the other after he truly saw the extent of the damage to the others front. There was a jagged - he couldn't even call it a cut from the absolute mess it was - that spread from the others left hip to just under the right side of their jaw, the silver-haired man wasn’t sure how the other was breathing considering it looked like he was on the verge of legally being described as decapitated.

The rest of his body didn’t look like it could be described as any better, unsure of what to do know without causing more harm than he probably already did by just moving them he just sat down in the sludge and blood, resting what he could of the younger’s top half again his chest - no traps had been set off when he’d touched the other and he didn’t have that tell-tale feel of being in a genjutsu, so he just took it for what what is was at the moment - some poor teen left to die drowning in their own blood without anyone around to witness it.

Kakashi contemplated just taking his own kunai and ending the others suffering himself, it would be less cruel than letting them continue trying to breathe through the blood and obvious holes in their body - he dragged in his own steadying breath and fumbled with his kunai pouch, the blood making it almost impossible to get a good grasp on the smooth metal but eventual he managed to loop his finger through the hoop at the end and drag it out.

Lifting it to the blonds ruined neck he tried to make the cut as clean and painless as possible but he was stopped by an iron grip on his wrist, which he looked at in bewilderment - unwilling to believe what happened until he saw the tan, bloodstained hand wrapped achingly tight around his own sheet pale one. He followed the hand, the arm it was attached to in disbelief back to what should be the barely alive body wrapped close to his chest - there was no way the other should be able to move, let alone be able to stop his frantic swipe in the state they were in yet here they were.

At the sound of a small whimper leaving the younger Kakashi let his hand drop and he stared incredulously into sky blue eyes, as hazed over they were in what must be excruciating pain they held a startling amount of clarity and… aliveness. It seemed though that that was the extent of the others energy as their hands loosened and dropped into their tangled of legs, eyes drooping closed and body sagging, as if seeing Kakashi had let them feel safe enough to drop their guard, instead now it seemed as if they were focusing every ounce of their willpower into breathing - which he couldn't really blame them for, still stuck in a state of shock that the other was still in fact alive somehow.

Another whimper escaped and along with it was a few tears carving their way through the grime on the youngers face, leaving clean track lines down their face and Kakashi felt his heart break, he couldn't just sit here and let them suffer like this after seeing them fight so hard, after seeing the painful resemblance between tem and his sensei. So he gulped and swallowed what felt like an entire scroll stuck in his throat before leaning his head next to the teens ear so that they could hopefully hear him talk clearly bout his frankly ridiculous plan that was most likely going to harm the other more, but it was either that or bleed to death in the middle of fuck knows where.

“You don’t me and have absolutely no reason to trust me but that is exactly what I’m going to need you to do ok? I have nowhere enough field medical training to even know where to start helping you but I know for certain that one of the nation’s best medic nins is o their way straight here but I have very few hopes that you’ll live long enough just waiting here for that to happen so we’re going to have to meet them halfway, understand?” He felt a weak nod accompanied with a whimper which he assumed was supposed to be a yes through the damaged throat. “I need you to understand that moving you is going to be undeniably painful but you need to stay awake and do your best not to move, dropping you while running might be the last straw in your ridiculous luck ok?” Another weak nod and Kakashi sighed, he was going to get such an earful from every ninja in the village about this he just knew it.

He figured that trying to carry the other on his back would just be impossible so princess carry it was, getting up and trying not to slip was proving to be its own challenge but he pushed through the frustration - looking at the teen in his arms certainly helped his resolve, the scrunched up face and clenched jaw enough to show the pain the other was going through.

Eventually righting himself enough to get a solid grip on the ground with his chakra he then pushed of, straining his muscles to their limit and pushing his chakra control to the furthest its been pushed in a while - realising he wouldn't know which direction his back-up would be coming from he paused to slap his hand on a tree to summon three of his best tracking dogs, barking out orders for them to scout a head and lead him to anyone or vice versa - their keen sense of smell vital in recognizing Pakkun’s scent from miles away.

-

Kakashi ran for what felt like hours, breathing through his mouth once the smell of blood become too much to ignore, the rolling in his stomach wasn't helping his concentration so he dealt with the heavy taste of copper that settled on his tongue instead - the blond in his arm still awake but seemed barely aware of anything around him anymore, not responding to Kakashi’s prods about being awake but rather his hazy blue eyes rolled around his skull like he had no control over them. The older could still feel the vibrations of his breath rattling in and out of his lungs but the pauses between each gasp had gotten longer and longer.

Just then he heard a flurry of barks coming from his right and immediately veered that way, cringing at the slight crunch he felt in his ankle but that was easily ignorable at this moment - he shot through the branches with a wheeze in front of his sensei and the busty medic, exhausted but determined to make sure the teen at least had a fighting chance. If they were an enemy? Well at least they then had him in their custody to get answers out of, and if they weren’t - well at least Kakashi could say the teen at least owed them an explanation after saving their life.

He saw the two other ninja’s physically recoil at the sight of him and thought about what a horrid sight the two of them must make, looking like they had probably swam in a river of blood and then rolled about in a pile of leaves but Kakashi could honestly not care any less at the given moment.

“They’re still alive, although I’m not sure how or for how much longer unless you help Lady Tsunade. Severe damage to neck and chest, covered in superficial cuts and what I can only guess is a crushed femur - was responsive when I found them but they seem to have fallen into complete shock however they are still awake.” Both elder blondes just started at him in stunned silence and he growled. “I didn’t run all the way here just for you to stare at me, come on!” He basically shouted at them and the teen in his arm gave a weak shudder and whimpered.

That seemed to pull Tsunade out of whatever world she was lost in and straight in doctor mode, rushing over to the Jounin and as gently as possible pried the teen out of his arm - the dried blood pulling on both of them where it had dried, grotesquely sticking them together. As soon as the teen was out of his arms Kakashi all but collapsed on the ground, trembling he lifted his hands in front of him and watched his fingers shake before clenching his fists. 

There was no time to rest until the smallest blond was at least able to breath without sounding like they were on death's door.

He looked over at the medic nin and felt his gut clench at the grim frown on her face, he shuffled over and looked down at the teen again - finally taking in how _small_ the other looked now that Tsunade had ripped away whatever tatters remained of what kakashi could now tell was a young boys shirt - thin chest muscled but very obviously flat and male though the ghastly slash drew most of his attention.

Before he could ask the medic what he could do he felt a weak grip around his wrist, looking down to see the teen was staring at up him with his hand shakily clasped around Kakashi’s own Tsunade herself looked appropriately shocked at the fact the other could even move but buried the look quickly - focusing the green healing chakra against the most obviously needed place - the youngers neck.

“You have so much much to explain when we get back Kakashi.” He heard Minato groan behind him.


	2. Should've but?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of things that 'should've' been - but Naruto isn't known for following what's supposed to be, not that anyone in this world knows that just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the shortest amount of time I've ever gone between uploading chapters lol, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Nothing really happens but it sets up some excitement for the next chapter! Which I'll hopefully have done and uploaded by the end of Nov.
> 
> Please keep in mind that this isn't Beta-read and that I tend to write weirdly, helpful criticism is always welcome.
> 
> CW // Graphic descriptions of violence, gore and vomiting so please keep that in mind!
> 
> Enjoy!

It had taken Tsunade a shorter amount of time than any of them had expected to stabilise the teen enough so that they could move him back to Konoha without fear of him unexpectedly dying of them - the task of carrying him had once again been hoisted onto Kakashi once the medic had healed his ankle and given him a soldier pill.

They made short work of getting to the hospital, the trio shooting deathly looks at anyone who even looked in their direction - Pakkun had been sent a head once again to let the guards know not to stop them. Though the sight of Kakashi and his passenger seemed to stop anyone from trying to approach them.

As soon as they burst their way into the hospital Tsunade was shouting orders at any medic nin they came across, Kakashi refusing to let go of the teen until Minato practically pried him out his arms so that he could be placed on a bed and wheeled into surgery - leaving the 22 year old to stand covered in dried and drying blood outside the no-access door, looking as lost as an abandoned puppy.

“Go home and clean up Kakashi - They’ll probably still be busy by the time you’re done. We can talk when he’s out and in recovery ok? He’ll make it.”

Kakashi just nodded mechanically and shushined to his flat, the bare apartment making him shiver and he rushed to the bathroom - wanting to get the sticky feeling of blood off his skin as soon as possible now that the option was available to him. Peeling his clothes off in a more literal sense, wincing as it pulled on the fine hairs covering his body but he paid it no mind - needing to get clean, to see his skin instead of some unknown teens blood.

He set the shower to its hottest setting, barely noticing the heat but watching in relief as the rivulettes of water washing down his drain went from maroon to clear - scrubbing at every part of his body until it felt like fire ants were crawling all over him and only then did he turn the temperature to a cooler setting - just standing there and thinking over what a shit-show that day had been.

Minato was sure to give him a lecture about his recklessness in approaching an unknown shinobi, let alone touching them, picking them up and bringing them straight to one of the most important people in the village but the silver-haired man couldn’t find it in him to care - the absolute trust he had seen in the teens eyes - even when holding a kunai to his throat - had broken any caution he had. 

Sighing, Kakashi turned the water off and climbed out - sparing a glance to the ruined pile of clothing sitting near the toilet he shrugged, a few hand signs later and the clothing was nothing more than scraps that he decided he would clean up later. Roughly drying the water off his body he continued into his barebones bedroom, grabbing a clean set of standard shinobi clothes and getting dressed mechanically - no matter what he couldn’t get the sight of being covered in blood out of his mind.

He needed to get back to the hospital - in the blink of an eye the apartment was once again empty.

* * *

The war had been going on for just over two years now, both sides in deadlock for different reasons - Naruto shrugged as he kept his eyes solidly on his sensei’s back so that he could spread out his chakra around them like a blanket without fear of crashing into a tree. They were currently escaping a few hundred Zetsu clones after coming across the remains of Team K - most of them had been Suna shinobi but both Tenten and Kiba had been on it as well.

The image of two torn off legs - one human and one canine - laying side-by-side had made the blond throw up, no matter how much gore and destruction they went through everyday he never seemed to be able to bear the sight of his allies decimated bodies.

Most of the teens his age were still clinging to life, battling everyday in hopes of winning against what seemed to be an unkillable god - but Naruto could see that tiny spark dim everyday a new team was found.

Eyes on his sensei’s back - their new Hokage after Tsunade disappeared in an avalanche of Zetsu clones, they had waited 3 days before announcing her successor but everyone still acted as if she was still alive, just lost and finding her way back to them. 

The blond didn’t feel like telling them that he’d found her head mounted outside their camp a week later, her youthful appearance gone and instead she just looked old - and very dead. He couldn’t let anyone see her like that for their sake and for hers.

Now it was on their small 4 man team to protect Kakashi while getting their asses back to base camp so that could come up with a different plan on how to go forward from here, they were running out of options each time someone died - less manpower, less brain power and most importantly, less hope on being able to get out of this.

Naruto shot forward and shoved Kakashi out of the way when he felt a surge of malicious chakra gather around the Kage - he heard someone scream, considering the amount of pain he was suddenly in it might have even been him, or it could have been everyone - his entire world felt like it was being torn apart before he was suddenly face-to-face to Kuruma.

The fox himself actually looked as if he were being torn apart, stray flutters of chakra looked as if they were being siphoned into the sky of the transformed mindscape, the whole area itself actually seemed to be disintegrating around them.

He could still feel the burning pain but it was muted behind the wall of being not so corporeal at the moment - this unfortunately gave him the needed mental clarity to realise that he was probably dying.

“Kuruma! You got any idea on what’s happening to us?!” He shouted to the demon inhabiting his body.

“Your soul, and in turn mine, are currently being ripped out of your body and being transported to who knows where, it also seems like you’ve been attacked with a weapon of some sort but I can't even try and focus on your physical body right now. I’m trying to slow the process down as much as possible but it seems like we won’t be able to stop it Kit…” He could hear the strain in the fox’s voice and he winced.

“Will it kill us?”

“You definitely, your fragile mortal soul won’t be able to handle being separated from its vessel - I will however probably be significantly weaker.” So that changed the probably dying into a definitely dying.

He surprisingly didn’t feel as bad as he should have at the thought.

“There is something I - we - can try to possible save ourselves however,” Naruto glared at the demon, stupid could have started with that. “You do realise I can hear your every thought right? Wait this is not the time to be distracting me you idiot! It seems that the jutsu they used is some sort of sealless space/time junk like your father used for his hiraishin, but since there's no physical seal written down the boundaries for its intentions are kind of flexible. I’m thinking that if we overwhelm their chakra with our own we could possibly use the time part of the jutsu to send ourselves a few hours, or even a few days into the past if we're lucky.”

“And if we’re not?”

“Let’s hope that getting your soul torn to millions of pieces isn’t too painful.” They both cringed at the thought.

“Well we really have nothing else to lose so we might as well go for it!” Naruto tried to cheer but it fell a little flat due to the pain tingeing his voice.

He walked through open bars to the bijuu seal and made his way over to the slowly shrinking fox while the mindscape around them disintegrated into nothings, he could already see whole patches of the ‘sky’ that have been torn away, leaving behind an indescribable emptiness instead.

The blond teen laid his hand on one the towering tails that happened to be next to him and let as much chakra as he could flow into his partner, he could feel the dense heaviness of both his own and Kuruma’s chakra combining. Nothing seemed to be happening at first, the fox and the surrounding continued to be broken down so Naruto pushed more chakra into the demon - he could feel his reserves start to strain and wondered just how many people had been sent to apparently steal his sensei’s soul for some reason if they required this much chakra to overwhelm the enemies’ own.

Then the pain reached its all time high, so much so that he felt like he could feel each individual atom of his body being torn apart - he forced an eye open to look at Kuruma and realised the other being must be feeling the same.

He silently wished the other a short goodbye and let go.

* * *

The first real thought that he had aside from ‘ouch’ and just the general sensation of pain was that being dead shouldn’t be so painful and the second was that being dead shouldn’t smell so much like blood and disinfectant.

He tried calling out in his mind to Kuruma but got no response, luckily he could still feel the fox’s presence in the seal so it was likely that the bijuu was knocked out from chakra exhaustion - Naruto himself had no idea how long he had been out either. All he knew was that he was laying on something soft, it smelt clean but with an overwhelming stench of blood - the metallic smell making him feel nauseous and that every centimeter of his body felt like it was on fire, most of it seemed centered on the front of his torso however.

He tried to sit up or even just move but had to stop when he could feel his mind slipping back into unconsciousness, rather he just focused back into his surroundings. His eyelids felt like they weighed as much as 3 bijuu so he centered on his hearing only to wince when he managed to focus on everything around him - and by everything he meant  _ everything _ .

It was now obvious that he was in a hospital of some sort - though he wondered in the back of his mind where in all the elemental nations they still had a standing, proper hospital with cleanliness and beds but he shook that depressing thought from his mind, just happy to not have to worry about dying from an infection after everything he’d gone through just to stay alive.

The only problem was however that he could now hear what sounded like every miniscule action someone did, there was someone in the ‘room’ with him and the blond teen could hear every soft breath they took, the clack of something they were busy with and kept moving around - it almost felt like if he concentrated enough that he could even hear the rush of blood through their body - but he stopped that, he could feel the pressure of a headache building up and he’s rather not pass out again.

Even though he was now barely trying to concentrate the sounds still overwhelmed him, the sound of shinobi sandals trotting down tiled hallways, the soft chatter of people in the rooms and halls surrounding his own - the damn noise of beeping machines grating on his eardrums. The sensory overload made his head spin and thus made his nausea spike - he let out a groan, trying to keep whatever meager amount he still had in his stomach knowing that he definitely wasn’t going to be able to roll over and  _ not _ throw up all over himself.

Naruto immediately heard the other person in the room let out a startled gasp and shoot to their feet, whispering slowly to what seemed to be some else in the room that he had to have missed before slowly making their way over to his side. They said something but whatever the words were was lost in the cacophony of other noises, he just groaned back in response - so he just lay there awkwardly while the other person just stood next to him and watched… whatever about the teen that was seemingly so interesting to them.

He must of been in some weird far of nation that luckily skipped most of the fighting and, ya know,  _ war _ that was going on - everyone he’s come across so far has at least known what he looks like, it’s kind of difficult to remain unknown as one of the main centerpieces to the worst war in the history of the shinobi. That must be why! The other person was just in awe of how awesomely cool he looked - the blond was starkly ignoring the improbability of that entire scenario, he didn't think he had the brain power to think of any other possibilities at the moment.

That was until he heard a distinctly familiar voice come bursting into the room shouting obscenities and he realised that he must in some sort of hell because he was surely dead if he was hearing Tsunade’s boisterous exclamations as if he hadn’t seen her head mounted on a stick with his own eyes. 

The nausea was back in full force and this time he wasn’t as successful in keeping it down - he managed to at least turn his head a little to the left so he wasn’t left drowning in his own vomit, he furrowed his eyebrows when the smell of metallic blood hit him full force again but realised that he must have thrown up mostly blood by Tsunade’s frantic exclamation of “Oh Fuck” followed by the feeling of strong hands fully turning him onto his left side.

Unfortunately this triggered another wave of vomiting as the pain washed over his body, he could feel his fingers spasming as if he were trying to grab onto something and was surprisingly greeted by a warm hand grasping his. He forced himself to open his eyes a sliver and was greeted with the sight of an older version of his own father, concern covered his face with a brief shot of surprise when they met eyes.

At least that’s all he could tell before he promptly fainted in shock.

* * *

  
  


“I’m telling you Tsunade! I didn’t feel any strange chakra or anything - I was just busy knitting while waiting for Kakashi-kun to get back and then the kids groaned!” Minato was so over this day as it was, first thinking the worst when one of his students' summons comes rushing to get both him and Tsunade and then the brief panic of seeing said student drenched head to toe in blood was more than enough for one day.

But then to be shown the actual cause of the blood, a teen who looked no older than Fugaku’s oldest that appeared to have been the object of someone's sword practice -  _ and was somehow still alive mind you _ \- and finally rushing them back to Konoha’s hospital made the day feel as if lasted a week - nevermind that it was only late afternoon.

So when Tsunade had told him that she had no idea how the blond/ redhead had survived when his chakra reserves were completely empty, there was almost no blood left in his body and the cut from his right hip to the left of his neck should have just outright killed him - he felt as if he was justified to take the rest of the day off, even if it was just to sit in some strangers hospital examining why he remind Minato so much of his now long dead wife.

“There’s absolutely no way he should’ve been able to wake up today - I would’ve been surprised if he ever woke up to be frank, you said he opened his and looked at you? Did he look cognizant to you at all? As in, did it look like he wasn present and understanding what was going on?” The blonde medic prattled on, seemingly unwilling to allow the Hokage to actually answer her.

Just before the medic could continue her endless questions and exclamations of how impossible it should be for the teen to wake up, Kakashi walked in through the door - he had told the ANBU keeping guard that only he, his student and Tsunade should be allowed into this room, no one else no matter the circumstance.

“Kakashi-kun please see if you can answer any of Tsudande’s questions before I decide that paperwork would be better than standing here getting shouted at for things I have no control over.” The silver-haired man cocked his head to the side just as Tsunade focused her glare on him.

“Tell me what his exact condition was when you found him, every single detail you can remember, was he breathing, any weapons around or any people? How did you even manage to find him?” 

And so Kakashi explained his entire trip, from as he left Kumo to him finding the other two blondes - Tsunade made a noise of contemplation but said nothing else while Minato just looked utterly exasperated at the whole situation, opting just to sit back in his chair - longingly staring at hs knitting, a hobby he had picked when they’d found Kushina was pregnant.

“What happened?” The jounin picked up on the tension in the room, watching the medic hover her chakra coated hands over what seemed to be random parts of the teen’s body.

“Your mystery rescue is somehow alive despite the multitude of reasons he shouldn’t be - in fact he should be dead 10 times over according to his injuries and the fact that even a civilian baby has more chakra than him at the moment and probably just as much blood,” Kakashi looked like he wanted to interrupt but Tsunade shot him a sharp glare. “But of course it’s not just that - You said he was awake and responsive when you got to him? The boy definitely should have been knocked out from a combination of chakra exhaustion and shock, but then lets ignore that and chock it up to some family bloodline of resilience or whatever - based on my own diagnosis and examinations he should be in a coma for the next few weeks, I’d would’ve been surprised if he every even woke back up.”

“So you’re saying a lot of should have here… but?” The silver haired jounin had taken a seat on the bottom of the bed, closely examining the shorter boy - the dark, almost feral looking whisker-like scars contrasted sharply with his bloodless pale skin - his apparent natural tan managing to make his pallor even worse.

“ _ But _ our dear Hokage here says he just casually woke up and was coherent enough to at least recognize people, considering he fainted right after seeing Minato’s face. So either your stray really doesn’t want to be seen by Minato himself, or at least knows that he’s in Konoha and has reasons he doesn’t want to be - either which is suspicious in it’s own right.”

“Or he could just be confused as to why the Kage of a Hidden village was right up in his face just as he woke up from what I understand to a nearly, actually should've been, a very fatal encounter?” Kakashi quipped back, staring at both the blonds in bemusement. “He barely looks Itachi’s age - and ignoring what a freak of a genius he is - I’m sure this guy,” He points to the unconscious boy, “could do much harm against the three of us if he does happen to mean any harm.”

“Hah! You sure are overconfident today Kakashi - from what i could gather, this kid is a chakra power house. He probably has more  _ than _ all three of them combined, not that that's any attestment to his skill but pump enough chakra into even a D-rank jutsu and it could do some damage. There’s also something weird the other medics noticed while healing him - Minato I need you to come look at this.” 

The blond Hokage looked confused, even pointing to himself as if to confirm she meant him - he scrambled his way over to her side when he saw a vein pulse in her forehead, he knew her look of ‘I’ve dealt with enough idiots today, time to start punching shit’ meant that she was at the end of her short rope of patience.

“Uhm, yes? Tsunade-san?” He choked out as politely as possible, she didn’t even seem to notice - instead her full attention was on what was visible of the teen’s stomach through the layers of bandages wrapping his body.

“Watch what happens when I push chakra through his pathways,” this caught the blond's attention, even his student stood up to catch a glance at whatever the medic-nin couldn’t even explain. 

A small burst of green chakra left Tsunade’s hand and into the teen’s body - and Minato couldn’t even fight the gasp that pushed out his throat - his body lit up as dark seals briefly appeared all over his torso, some even seemed to be spreading up his arms.

All of it looked as if it was centered around a large spiral seal that wrapped around his belly button, and just before the hokage could look any further a burning flash of bubbling red chakra lashed out at them and a flood of oppressive killing intent flooded the room.

The three of them all shared a look of bewilderment and shock.

“Well… Fuck.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All your comments have been so wonderful and definitely inspired me to write this chapter faster despite still being sick and dead tired from my Finals, but I only have 2 more left so let's see if I can get Chap 3 done by Dec.
> 
> I'll see y'all in the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh....
> 
> Comments are nice-
> 
> Please don't hate me lolol


End file.
